


The Wolf & The Moon

by KindredIsa



Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altar Sex, F/M, M/M, M/M Sex, Mpreg, Pagan Gods, Pagan Ritual, Post Mpreg, Ritual Public Sex, Semi non-Consensual Sex, Spanking, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Takes place after Altar of the Gods. Alyra Winchester makes a pact with Loki to complete the ritual for him to teach her about her new powers. It seems like her mother, the eldest child of Gabriel and Sam Winchester made a pact with the Pagan God. Will she be able to live with her choices with her humanity now stolen? Will the Pagan Gods threaten the Winchesters once again and will Loki finally make a truce with Gabriel?(This story is now fully edited)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711693
Kudos: 4





	1. The Wolf & The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I must shout out a thank you to my amazing beta reader Shikaro for making this story even better. Much love!
> 
> This story kept floating in my head and I had some friends ask for more Alyra & Loki so here you go. Also remember Loki and Gabriel are two different people so no eww factors here. Gabriel may look like the God but they have different DNA in his vessel. Hope all of you are doing well and staying safe.

The moon rose high with the teenager walking from the house knowing that with her powers growing. There was only one who could help her with them and as much as Alyra hated this, she went into the woods behind the house to a stone. Taking out a few candles, she lit them and placed down the offerings to the Pagan God before drawing his rune. Having been with him for some time, Alyra knew the rune like the back of her hand. Her green eyes closed and she prayed to the one she loathed more than any other but knew he could help her. Her voice came out in a whisper, “Loki.” The wind slowly began to pick up and she turned to see the man standing there with a smirk on his face. The face of the Trickster God and of her mother. Turning to face him, Alyra spoke to him softly. “Loki, I need help and no one else can truly help me with this. I know mom could but you know more about what is happening to me.”

“Hello, Filly. So you called on me to help you, then?” Loki stalked towards the nineteen year old girl that had the body and soul of his precious Sigyn. Taking her hand when the girl tried to back away from him. He could feel her fear, her breath came out in a hitched gasp when he grasped her hard. It was amusing when she tried to pull away from him. “What will you give me in exchange, Alyra?”

“What do you mean? I left the offering...What more do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious, child. You call a God and you expect me to take such a small offering for my help. You think that is what I will take tonight for my help?”

Alyra struggled to pull herself from the Trickster, her green eyes flashing in rage. This wasn’t what she had in mind. “Dammit, you can’t be serious Loki. I hate you and you can only think of sex?”

Loki burst into laughter, his eyes growing dark, clearly amused. “Yes, well you can lie to yourself but never to me. You see since I woke up Sigyn within you. You may hate me but you can’t hate me in your heart. Your soul and body are mine, so why lie to yourself any longer.” Raising a hand, the forest clearing floated away until they were standing before the stone altar once again with the moon ghosting over them. Alyra then looked down at herself, wearing the green hooded cloak that she’d worn the night she had been rescued. The teenager sighed and chewed her lower lip nervously. “You belong to me and you know it child.”

“I really do hate you. I may have been Sigyn but I am not her anymore. This obsession you have is really unhealthy you know. You may want to see someone for it, Loki.”

The God just laughed again, backing Alyra towards the stone altar. “Perhaps but you really should be careful when you summon a God to you. You should know better than this and that means I get to take what I want and that is you. Tonight on that altar.”

“Bastard! I gave you an offering and you deny it, so this means you won’t help me?” Alyra snapped in rage, her hand raised to blast at Loki, her green eyes flashing with the fire within her heart. The passion and anger that the Trickster caused within her, blasting at him causing him to stumble back into the woods a little. Stalking towards her, Alyra was soon blasted back into the altar, her head aching from being struck. Vines snaked around her prone body while she struggled to gain her senses, wrapping around her wrists and legs. With a yelp, Alyra was lifted into the air and deposited onto the cold stone altar, the vines tying her down.

Loki raised his hands, his eyes flashing gold with his rage that she would attack him walking closer to the altar. “Really, now Alyra. You really should be more careful with me. One would think you had a death wish.” Snapping his fingers, the cold air brushed over her naked body watching Gabriel’s daughter struggle on the cold stone, his own clothing disappeared.

“Please, just if you plan to do this. Change your face for me as before. If you love me for even a second, don’t do this as yourself.” Alyra begged and felt her green eyes watering in fear. She knew what this man could do and what he had done to her before. If she angered him even further, he could and would hurt her. Finally relieved when he did change himself for her, the teenager remained as she was knowing she needed to do this pact. This was a sacrifice she was willing to do in order to learn her powers, to team up with Loki as was her destiny. “Our bargain?”

“Will be satisfied, Alyra but you know that you must let Sigyn out. She may be sleeping but you are still her and you must embrace that to become who you are. Can you truly tell me that you feel whole without her now that she was awoken? Can you truly understand yourself? You knew about the pact I had with your mother before coming down to be reborn didn’t you?” Loki studied the teenage beauty, ghosting a hand over her naked stomach, causing a gasp to escape her soft petal lips. “You knew didn’t you? You knew that your mother broke the agreement.”

“Ugn, yes. I knew. I know now but I only was told when an angel came to me before you woke Sigyn up. They told me that I agreed to the balance but that doesn’t mean I remember anything.” Alyra gasped, her back arching feeling intense energy pulsing into her naked body, her eyes closing suddenly unable to help the flood of pleasure. “What are you doing to me?”

“What? You expect me to hurt you?” Loki leaned towards his prize, his voice strained while he spoke. “I don’t have to cause you pain….I can bring you pleasure too.” Climbing up onto the altar, to lean over the soft body that was of his wife, the God moved to give her just that. His hand snaking between her long legs, using the vines to allow her to bend them so he could settle between them. Fingers rubbed and flicked at the soft tiny nub, sparks of magic blasting over the sensitive nerves, fluid rushing onto his fingers. He swallowed her cries of pleasure before settling down, forcing himself into her warmth folds. With a loud groan, Loki began to rock within her, letting the vines dissolve when he felt her complete surrender. The teenager’s resolve was gone within seconds, unable to fight him any longer. She needed his help and if her surrender for the moment was needed to finish the pact, Alyra allowed it. 

“Ughh...Fuck...Dammit! I hate you so much.” Alyra panted and groaned, her entire body on fire with the man she both hated and loved. She hated him for his darkness, for what he had done to her and her mother. She hated him for his evil ways and was the enemy of her family. She loved him with her heart and soul with Sigyn now having been awoken despite that part of her now sleeping. Sigyn’s love and passion for Loki still burned within her core so Alyra now knew what the angel had told her. She would be devoted to both, her passion rekindled for the Trickster even when her past remained hidden. 

“I know you hate me...I also know you can’t deny what you feel towards me, now can you?” Loki laughed and continued to thrust into Alyra. Their bodies rocking under the silver moon, writhing into the woods. Their pants and voices crying out into the cold night both reaching the end. The sacrifice complete, Alyra screamed out, her body arching with her body feeling on fire, her eyes glowing green like emerald fireflies. Her body started to glow green when she finally awoke to her full powers. The final piece to the spell had now been completed with Loki having taken her on the cold rough stone under the moon. Alyra felt him stiffen and knew he had just spilt his seed within her body but she no longer cared, the intense fire burned her to cry out in pleasure. Her skin seemed to feel every single brush of the cool night air on. Electric in nature even when she felt him slide out from her wet folds, both panting and covered in thin sheen of sweat. Both their bodies began to glow green, almost seeming to melt together with their energies now connected.

They would be one now with Alyra’s humanity fading away into the night sky.“Your humanity is gone Alyra. You are mine, now and forever.” Loki whispered before he waved a hand over her innocent face. Her green eyes closed and she disappeared back in her bedroom with the Winchester home. She remained in bed the entire night, her eyes closed but her body glowed green until the sun shone on the horizon.

The only sign of what had happened was Loki’s rune marked her heart now, innocence of humanity stolen forever. Opening her eyes, Alyra gasped in alarm looking around the bedroom wondering if that had been a dream. It had felt so real but she couldn’t be truly certain until she noticed that she was now naked and her wet folds ached. Snapping her fingers, Alyra got dressed and groaned walking towards the door to greet the new day with her family. As she left the room, Alyra whispered, “You better keep your end of the bargain you asshole.” The laugh that ghosted within her mind when Loki replied to her was something that made her shiver. _I will my Filly, now get downstairs before they worry. I’ll see you soon._ Entering the kitchen, Alyra acted like nothing had happened, her body now changed and she knew that this was only the beginning of her destiny. Would she be able to handle her destiny or would it destroy her? Only time could tell that and for now, the half archangel could do nothing but ride the storm with being a Winchester and a Trickster.


	2. Making Gabriel Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds out that his daughter has made a pact with Loki and takes her into hand. This chapter contains angst, spanking and a very upset archangel.

Gabriel had noticed that something was wrong with his daughter once she had come down to the kitchen only to narrow his green eyes. The glow in the teenager’s eyes, the way her body seemed to spark with the mixture of pagan and archangel powers. Standing up, Gabriel stalked towards his daughter before he took her arm. “Take care of the twins for me Dean-o. Sammy and I need to have a discussion with our daughter.” Gabriel’s voice made sure that there was no room for error stalking towards the library. Once inside, the archangel pushed Alyra down to sit on the couch. “Sit. Now talk kiddo. What did you do and where is your humanity?”

Alyra had not expected her parents to get angry but she could feel it off her mother like a wave of electricity. The green eyes almost seemed to flash with the archangel’s anger forcing herself to look down at her hands. “Um well. The ritual didn’t exactly go as planned. You guys stopped it but not before...I drank the potion Loki made for me. I took it at the hotel and needed one last ingredient to um make it whole.”

“And what was that?” Sam asked standing near his husband once Gabriel had made sure no one could hear them in the room. 

“The altar….Alyra what did you do?” Gabriel gasped and stood up again, pacing the room with his anger rising. “Tell me you didn’t make a pact with a pagan God, Alyra….Did you and Loki complete the ritual?” When the teenager said nothing, Gabriel paused and turned at them both in horror. “You did….You made a pact with Loki? Have you not learned from my mistakes Alyra?”

“I needed help mom. The powers were growing and I had to ask him for help. I didn’t know he expected to um...on the altar.” Alyra explained and cringed when her mother snapped, angry that his own child would do this after everything that Loki has ever done to them. 

“You could have come to me for help. Dammit Alyra. He has claimed you and you are bound to him now. I am so mad right now...ughhh…” Calming himself down, Gabriel crouched down to his daughter, taking her hands. “Pumpkin, you could have come to me for help. I know how to deal with these powers and I damn well wish that you hadn’t bound yourself to him.” Turning to look at his husband, Gabriel nodded. “Sam, I think it is best that you leave. Alyra will be having a long discussion on not doing what mommy has done and not learning from mom’s mistakes.” Sam nodded and left them alone, kissing his lover’s neck, whispering in the blond’s ear. “Go easy on her and I’ll go get some aloe.”

Sam left the sitting room and headed towards the kitchen. “Dean, I’m going out for a while. Do you guys need anything from the drug store?” 

“Uh no, not that I know of.” Dean replied and gazed at the closed library door before telling the other kids to go play in the backyard, grabbing the toddlers with Castiel’s help. On their way out, Castiel grabbed Sam’s arm. “Could you get me, um, a test, Sam?” His voice a soft whisper before the angel followed his husband to play with the kids. Sam grabbed his car keys and headed out to get what was needed. Pretty sure their daughter wouldn’t be very happy about the discussion with her mother.

* * *

Gabriel was pacing the room watching his own daughter sitting on the couch having been drilling into her the dangers of making a pact with Loki or any Pagan God. “This is dangerous, Alyra. You still followed in my footsteps with Loki and as much as I hate to do this. I’m going to have to punish you.” Sitting down next to his eldest child before he spoke with a voice that brokered no argument. “Now, Alyra Rose. Pants down and come here.”

“W..What? Mom you never spanked me before.” The teenager gulped but with the hard look on the archangel’s face, Alyra let out a groan unbuttoning her pants. Pulling the jeans down along with her underwear, the teenager let out a yelp once her mother grabbed her wrist to pull her over his lap. “Ophh...Okay, I get it mom, you’re mad.”

“Yeah, I am mad Alyra but I’m also a bit hurt too kid. After what happened with Loki, you didn’t learn from my mistakes and I only wanted to protect you from him. Now he owns you.” Gabriel felt the tears in his eyes when he brought a hand down to come on his own child’s bare bottom. The mark and her gasp made the pain even worse for the archangel to be forced to spank his own daughter. Alternating between cheeks and making sure that her entire bottom was red by the time he was done. His child’s pain and cries only made this worse, holding her in his arms. 

“I’m...Sorry mom...I didn’t mean to upset you.” Alyra was sobbing in his arms unable to take back what she had done, never knowing how much this simple act could break Gabriel. “I didn’t know what to do.”

“I know baby girl. I’m not mad anymore but next time you had better talk to me about this stuff or I’ll really blister your bare ass.” Gabriel smirked a little and snapped his fingers to make sure she was wearing sweatpants now. Sniffling he grabbed the kleenex and wiped both their faces. “You know, I guess I can’t blame you. You’re my daughter and are bound to find trouble.”

“Yeah, I guess so mom and for the record, you really spank hard.”

“Well as your father keeps reminding me. If it isn’t bare and doesn’t hurt, it’s not a punishment, now is it? You’re not supposed to like it kiddo...I know I don’t.” 

The teenager groaned when she heard that. “Awww mom. I don’t need to know what you and dad do behind closed doors.” Gabriel just laughed and helped her up when they heard the car engine. Sam rushed in and handed the aloe to his husband and left them to go to Alyra’s bedroom to help her deal with a very painful issue. 

Snapping his fingers, Gabriel now had his baby girl lying on the bed to help soothe her wincing when she yelped a few times. “Damn kid you are too much like me. Still trying to figure out if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” He joked and then covered her up with a blanket to let her sleep. Leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs, Gabriel looked out the window, his eyes narrowed before going to the backyard to play with the kids. While the others were playing with the kids, Castiel sat in the bathroom, timer in hand and his blue eyes staring at the counter not sure if he should be happy or horrified right now. He had the worse timing when it came to having babies before it was safe to do so. Getting up, Castiel went outside, hiding the plastic stick in his jacket to speak with Dean. At least Dean was more than happy and his angel was too but couldn’t they ever pick a time when they weren’t facing Norse Gods?

Sam noticed the look on his mate’s face and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Honey, are you okay?”

Gabriel buried his face into his husband’s chest and felt his voice come out in a soft hitch, smelling the comforting scent of his beloved. “I will be Sammy. I’m not awesome right now but I will be. I just can’t believe she did this without asking me for help. I’m scared of losing her, Sammy.”

“We won’t lose her Gabriel. She is just stubborn and a lot like her mom. I wouldn’t change her or you for anything in the world. We’ll get through this like everything else but maybe we should hide the wooden swords just in case.” Sam soothed his angel and then smirked, causing his husband to sadly laugh while they went to play with the toddlers knowing that at least the next generation was safe for now.


	3. A Truce is Brokered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Loki create a truce and discuss the coming storm.

Dean and Castiel had walked inside the house and into the kitchen just as Alyra came down to head outside. When Dean noticed that something was wrong, he gently gripped her arm, pulling her to them. “Hey, are you okay kid?”

“Yeah. I’m okay just had a long talk with mom.” The teenager smirked a little bit and noticed her uncle Castiel watching her with a bit of alarm on his face. “I’m fine Uncle Cass, really.”

“Where is your humanity?” Castiel watched his niece in alarm no longer seeing the humanity in her aura. A gentle hand on his lower back from his husband got him to let it go. “I’m certain your mother addressed that matter already.”

“Uh yeah...Um can I go or are you guys going to give me the third degree too?” Alyra inquired with a smirk and headed outside when they allowed her to go with her family. Leaving the house, the teenager headed towards the back yard. Seeing her two babies, Alyra went over to them and grinned. Snapping her fingers, she created a swing set that would be safe for her twins, strapped them both into the baby seats. Pushing them gently, the twins were soon rocking in their swings, loving every second of it. Despite who their father is, Alyra couldn’t help but love her two babies as they giggled and shrieked in joy. Her family were also with her and the twins letting her parents also bond with the twins. Turning to look behind them, Alyra gasped when she heard her son’s small voice bellow out, pointing into the woods.

“Daddy!” Turning to face the woods, Alyra smiled and kissed her squealing son. Heading towards the woods, the teenager told her parents to watch the babies. Walking over the cool green grass and entering into the woods or rather standing on the edge, Alyra let out an annoyed sigh. “What do you want now?”

Loki smirked a little and shrugged. “Am I not able to watch our children play outside. They can sense me, you know.”

“Yeah, I got that when your son got excited about seeing you. You do realize that my parents know about the pact. Do you really want to risk your children seeing their grandparents kill their daddy?”

“Thank you for your concern Filly but I’ll be fine. I still have some tricks up my sleeve and besides I wanted to see how you’re doing with your powers. I awoke them last night under the moon on that altar. I am a part of you completely now and you know that. You could sense me before but now it will be even more intense.”

Alyra was about to reply to Loki when she heard the wails of her babies, groaning the younger mother sighed knowing what they wanted. “Look, if you promise to behave yourself, you can see the babies. No funny crap though okay?”

Loki smiled and nodded. “I would actually love that and no I will behave and not try to kill your mother. That feud should have been satisfied and I do need to discuss with you all something important.” Watching Alyra open up the shield so he could follow her into the backyard. The Trickster was cautious and watched the hunters only to hold up his hands in surrender when Sam stalked forward with a broken branch. Gabriel growled in rage that his daughter was allowing Loki anywhere near the children. 

Stepping in between the feuding parties, the teenager glared at them all. “Hey, this feud has to end, here and now. Mom, dad put down the sticks. He is here to see the kids and he has important news that could mean life and death. Now drop the sticks and everyone just act civil.”

“He has no right to be here after what he’s done.” Sam growled but did as his daughter asked of him, while also holding Gabriel back. The archangel looked like he was ready to jump Loki and punch him in the face. The shouting also brought out Dean who grabbed his shotgun to face Loki. “Hey, how the hell did he get past the shield this time?”

“I let him in okay? Look no matter what he’s done. I’m not going to be one of those moms that makes their kids suffer because their dad is an asshole. He won’t hurt the babies.”

“No, he’ll just hurt you.” Gabriel snarled with his eyes sparking with his grace and rage. Finally able to break free, the archangel went at Loki hard and fast. Using his fists to do his talking. To his credit, Loki didn’t bother with his powers but let Gabriel punch him down since it only seemed fair to just let it all out. “You took my baby, you took her humanity and you abused her!” Gabriel continued to rage even when Sam and Alyra struggled to get him off the trickster. 

Finally Alyra had been through enough and blasted them both apart, panting hard. Her eyes flashed green and her hands seemed to engulf in green flames. “Enough! Now let’s stop this fighting or so help me, I’ll put you in naughty corners!” This caused Loki to actually smirk in amusement while the others just regarded her in complete shock. None were what to say about this but the teenager was panting in rage. “Okay, now we can go over to the babies and let Loki see his children and discuss this like adults. No bad words either of you, no attacking each other and no saying things that might upset my children or so help me, I will whoop all your asses.” Turning to Loki, she pointed a finger at him. “THAT includes you.” With that being said and a temporary truce was created, Alyra walked back to the swing set to see her babies. 

Snapping her fingers she created a large blanket for the twins to play on with various new toys to play with. Sitting down, the teenager made sure they all behaved like adults for once. Why was it that she had to be the grown up around here with her parents being so much older than she was. 

Loki watched his babies, who immediately went over to him once he sat down. His eyes regarding the tiny miracles he’d made from his hatred of Gabriel but couldn’t ever hate these two tiny ones. He loved all his children and hated that this feud would be forced to affect them as well. He’d lost too many of his children already to this battle with Gabriel and wouldn’t lose anymore. “I’m not going to lose any more children to this war Gabriel. If that means this war is over, then I’m calling it over.”

Gabriel wanted to jump up and grab the children from their father. “And my daughter?”

“Well she is Sigyn or was. She still is Gabriel and is still my wife. That I won’t give up nor will I give up on my children. You know as well as I do that unless she allows both parts of herself to become one, she will never be whole. She’ll never be who she was meant to be. It also could put her and you all in a lot of danger. I doubt the shield can withstand the others. Odin will be coming and I can’t stop him on my own. It took both myself and Sigyn to keep him at bay in the best of times. The worst, well you know what happened there. He caught us off guard and punished us for what he deemed disrespect. Alyra needs my help to train her for us to stand a chance. At least with her being half archangel, it might be the power we need to finally take him down.” Loki sighed and closed his eyes. “Look, enough death has happened already. You were punished Gabriel. I’m no longer pissed at you. I can’t really be mad for Odin’s death when he’s alive again, can I? This time I do want him dead.”

“So you want a truce then Loki? For what price? With you, there is always a price to be paid.” Gabriel growled but then knew that the Trickster was right. Alyra was both halves that needed to be molded as one. It pained him to think of his daughter being with his enemy but for now that was a worry for later on. For now they had to defeat Odin in order to stop more death and destruction.

“I have what I want. I have your daughter for one and my family. I’ll leave them here of course as long as you allow me to come visit them when I want to. I will train them once they are old enough but first their mother needs my help. I made a pact with her last night that I would help her and I don’t go back on my promises.”

“Fine, but one step out of line, Loki and I will end you myself. I still have your sword in the house so don’t mess with me.” Gabriel sighed and still didn’t trust his old friend as far as he could throw him. “So start talking and tell me what we need to do then. Remember no scary talk in front of the babies.

Loki held onto his babies, letting magic swirls move with his hands to entertain the toddlers while he told them everything that he knew so far. The babies were excitedly following the magic with one thought running through Alyra’s mind. The twins were going to be spoiled by their father.


	4. Against All Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyra fulfills her destiny with Loki. Does she kill him or love him? Added the last bit to this chapter to finish it up instead of such a tiny chapter ending the story.

Having discussed the importance of getting Alyra trained with her family, Gabriel, Loki and the teenager ported to the bunker in order to get the green amulet. Only one person could put it around her neck to give her the help needed to pass as Sigyn once again before the Gods. They would be infiltrating the Gods ball that usually occurs around this time of the year. This time, it would be Gabriel and Alyra going. Opening the secret door, Gabriel grabbed the metal box and handed the amulet to Loki. Placing it around Alyra’s neck, he clasped it closed and watched the emerald glow. The power seemed to ghost over the teenager’s body, lifting her into the air with a moan escaping her soft parted lips. Landing down into the Trickster’s arms, Alyra pants a little in alarm. “Okay, what a rush.” Her face was flushed from the magic flowing inside of her. “So this should do it then? We get in, find out what they are up to and then get out right?”

“Yes, it would be best if Alyra and I went, my friend. It will be easier to get in there and you can all lie in wait in case we need you.” Loki spoke firmly while still holding his wife. “Besides, do you really want to make it convincing that you’re me with your daughter?”

Gabriel silently fumed about the idea of leaving Loki alone with his baby girl but then nodded. “Fine, but no funny stuff with my kid, got me?” He snapped his fingers before they all arrived back at the house. Castiel was just putting the children to bed and would remain behind with Aason in case anything happened near the house. Being pregnant, the blue-eyed angel knew what Dean would do if he risked the baby and didn’t need a repeat of at least a few times that happened. 

Loki had gotten dressed in a black and green outfit with gold adornments that he once wore thousands of years before. Snapping his fingers, Alyra was equally dressed to accompany him. “Here’s the plan. We get in and find out what my father is planning. Make sure he doesn’t go after the angels, especially Gabriel in retribution. We then get out and it should go perfectly fine.”

“Don’t do anything stupid Loki.” Dean replied while he got his gun ready to go. Loading up the car with their weapons, the other Winchesters waited in the car while Loki ported them all to a clearing near the warehouse. Getting out of the car, Sam frowned. “This is it?”

“Yes, what did you expect? A lavish hotel or something? Or did you want us to be at Mount Olympus?”

“No, just kind of expected, you know, more for a party for Gods is all.” Sam shrugged and the hunters got ready along with Gabriel to fight if they needed to. With a nod, Loki grabbed Alyra’s hand and ported themselves to the party. 

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the inside looked more like a grand ballroom of the most expensive hotel with Gods already there mingling. Loki smiled and whispered in his wife’s ear. “Just relax and everything will be alright. Follow my lead.” With a nod from the teenager, they walked towards the others, determined to see this mission carried out. Taking a few drinks, Loki led her towards Thor and Sif. “Ahh, if it isn’t my brother and his lovely wife.”

“I didn’t expect you to be here Loki. I see the ritual went well with Sigyn then even though the damn hunters foiled it.” Thor growled but calmed once Sif gently touched his arm. It had always seemed the wives were the ones that calmed the brothers down when things had gotten heated.

“Yeah well, things turned out in the end didn’t they? Father is alive and well. I have my wife back so I would consider that a win, wouldn’t you Thor?” His golden eyes flashed for a moment only to choke on the glass of wine. They had done something to his wine and Loki felt weakened falling to his knees gasping in alarm. Alyra went down to catch him when he felt his strength waning in alarm calling for backup with her mind to her mother. She then heard the voice of another male walking towards them. The gruff and deep voice of an angry male Norse God.

“Yes, well you tried to end it didn’t you boy? You really didn’t think we wouldn’t notice that you were with the hunters earlier? You are trying to trick us yet again Loki.” Odin frowned and struck his son hard in the face. 

The beating the king of the Norse Pantheon was dealing out to his son was more than Alyra could bear. Her hands began to glow with green fire and the young woman stood up firing at Odin.”Noooo!” She screamed, sending green magic directly at Odin in a rage. “Don’t you hurt him! You think he would align himself with Hunters?” 

Odin growled and looked at the teenager. “Sigyn, you are in the body of a hunter’s child. You think we wouldn’t think that?”

“He has been punished enough. Leave us be now!” Alyra knelt before Loki to protect him, her hands still blazing with green fire energy, her eyes glowing with a menacing darkness and love she never knew existed. “I won’t let you hurt him. I love him!” Just as the teenager spoke those words, Gabriel and the others halted just inside the hotel to do battle alarmed. 

Odin stepped back and nodded, actually knowing that despite it all, the Norse God still loved his son even though he also hated Loki. “Then the prophecy is about to happen Child. You truly love my son?”

Alyra looked at him and then the others. She felt butterflies in her stomach right at that moment and despite all that Loki had done to her, to her family, only one word came to her mind. Mate. He was her mate and had been for thousands of years. Feeling the tears in her soft green eyes when she felt his body growing cold on the ground. Then placing him into a deep sleeping curse, his eyes closed appearing to be dead. “What did you do to him?” Her eyes felt the tears of emotional pain holding Loki in her arms to protect him from his family.

“Well, it seems the human fairy tales had one thing correct Alyra. Sleeping Beauty’s curse is real and we knew that only you could wake him up. Look I am sorry for having killed you long ago. My son went into a dark spiral during that time and you’re right, the poison was enough to punish him.” Odin spoke and watched the hunters carefully. “You are his true love and only you can wake him up if you truly love him. I had hoped you would have been born when I returned, if I did. Sif put it into his drink when you both weren’t looking.”

“You tricked the Trickster?” Dean asked and actually was shocked that he was actually saying that to the Gods but remained guarded. He then knelt down to his niece. “Listen kid, if you mean that. You know how the story goes right?”

Alyra shook her head, her face wet with her tears and her breath hitched from her heart aching more than she has even known it to. Looking at Gabriel, she spoke softly. “Mom? What do I do?”

Gabriel having noticed the intense pain in his daughter’s green eyes and how fiercely she protected his old rival sighed. “Well this is your story pumpkin. I know Loki and I have fought for some time but I can’t tell you not to follow your heart, now can I?” Crouching down, the archangel knew that this feud was over and held his daughter for a few moments. “You know if I had ignored my heart, you wouldn’t be here kid, so do what you want but if he ever hurts you, I will kick his ass.”

The teenager smiled and sniffled a little. Moving closer to Loki, she bent down and softly kissed his cold lips, her tears falling as she did, whispering in his ear. “I love you. Please come back to me. I’m not having this baby alone you son of a bitch.” 

Everyone just let out a loud gasp when the teenager admitted that she was pregnant again. The energy around them seemed to blaze with green fire and Loki let out a loud gasp, his eyes looking up at her with a smile crossing his face. “You’re pregnant again?” Alyra laughed and nodded. She didn’t know how she knew this but she was pregnant again. Helping him sit up, Alyra then laughed again when he looked completely shocked answering the question. “Yes, I do love you and yes I called you a son of a bitch.” 

The teenager then felt something strange with her body engulfed in a green flame once more, the amulet glowing to surround her. Lifting into the air, the wind seemed to ghost around her prone form, her eyes glowing a ghostly green. Her heart ached in the best possible way and then she landed into Loki’s arms. She could see that his heart was not as dark as before and laughed knowing she was happier than she’d ever been. She was now both sides of herself. That is when they heard the sound of wings behind them with the angel that had spoken to her before had come into the warehouse. 

“Congratulations, Alyra Winchester. You have saved Loki with your love. Your love has changed him back to who he was before your death. The pure hatred is gone from his heart but I have to remind you, your husband is a Trickster God so not all of it’s gone.”

“So who am I? Am I one or the other?” Alyra asked, confused for the moment but felt strangely complete now. “Am I a hunter or am I a Demi-God?”

The angel laughed and smiled. “You are both my dear. You are the balance of good and evil so I can’t see why you can’t be a demi-god that hunts. That is up to you but you might want to wait for a little while with that little one in there.” With a nod, the angel left them alone with Alyra wondering what to do now, looking at her parents and then Loki. 

“So, I guess we need a bigger house then or a second house?” Alyra smirked and helped her husband back up before glancing at the other Gods. “By the way, any of you mess with us again. You know what I can do and will do to protect my family.” Guiding her husband out of the warehouse, the teenager kept one hand lit in a green flame while they left hoping that Odin meant what he had said. The man was a miserable bastard but at least they had one good thing, they got a Winchester to admit that she loved a Norse God. Snapping her fingers, the family arrived home with only Loki and Alyra ended up in her bedroom. Landing on the bed, the teenager laughed. “Well that is one way to get to bed and next time you want me to say I love you, don’t drink a damn poison.”

Loki laughed amused. “I will try to remember that my dear. So I guess the feud ended with you didn’t it?”

“Yep, and I didn’t have to play Sleeping Beauty for it to end….That was all you.” Alyra laughed and kissed her husband, no longer bothered by his appearance since she was no longer fearful nor hated him. Changing his appearance out of habit, they both left the bedroom and went to sit on the porch together. “So you think this will change us all that much? I mean can you handle a wife that’s a hunter?”

“I don’t know. Can you handle me being a Trickster God?” Loki smirked and closed his eyes, feeling suddenly at peace. This wasn’t something he’d felt in such a long time. He was happy and content finally after so many centuries alone, enraged and in pain. Now he had his sweet Sigyn back and his family.

“Yep, I think I can. I’ve handled you at your worst, Loki. I can handle you at your best too. Just no killing anyone okay?” 

“Deal, whatever the wife wants, she gets it seems. This had better not make me sound soft to the Norse Gods.” Loki joked and watched the sky for a moment and Alyra just laughed telling him his secret was safe with her. Besides she could also tell many tales about Thor being led around by his wife Sif. Things were going to be interesting from now on and even more so when they began hunting together. A family or rather a couple that hunted together and survived, stayed together forever. Demi-Gods, angels and immortal humans. The Winchester family had just gotten all the more interesting and all it took was one brave half archangel and a Norse God to admit that they liked each other. Although it took one Trickster to prove that fairy tales were real, just don’t tell anyone else or he might put you in a black hole.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Months went by with the family getting used to having one demi-God that was half archangel married to a trickster God. Gabriel finally was able to get along with Loki once again with both working well together as they once had. There were no more attempts to kill each other but Gabriel did constantly remind the other man that if he hurt Alyra, he would kick the shit out of him. That was the least of Loki’s worries when the snow danced in the night sky, the wind blew like an angry ghost and the screams of his wife caroled the winter sky. The teenager had been in labor for hours now with their baby. This was something new to Loki since the last time Sigyn had given birth with him there as the frantic father had been centuries ago. 

From pacing the room to grabbing anything the others needed to help with the birthing process, the Trickster forgot that he could use his magic. Alyra could help the pained laugh when Loki looked horrified in seeing the blood between her legs. Their son had just been born and her husband looked ready to pass out right on the floor. “Honey, sit down before you fall down?” The teenager giggled and pulled her husband to sit with her while they looked at their tiny perfect little boy. The family was growing and if they wanted more kids, Loki would just have to get used to home birthing. Holding their newborn son, Alyra smiled and kissed her husband with this time she felt no fear in the delivery, just bliss and hope for the future.

The End….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my stories just seem to have their own plots and I didn't make Odin an asshole. I also felt that with Loki, he couldn't have all evil before Sigyn died. He was bad yes but I think he became dark and cruel after he lost her. So I am going to just stick with that thank you. Hope you are enjoying this story and be safe everyone.


End file.
